Death of a Nightmare
by Nevi
Summary: Takes place on Vegeta-sai when Vegeta is 6. Freiza never destroyed it. King Vegeta is abusive towards his wife and son. He cheats, drinks, and beats them. ((SongFic))


Death of a Nightmare

By: Nevi

A/N: Ok, I was listening to my brothers Nickelback CD and I was just listening to the first song over…..and over……and over….it reminded me so much of my life…….it is almost exactly what happened when I was younger. I was like 5 and I remember crying myself to sleep under the table almost every Friday-Sunday when my father went to bars. I was like that till I was nine. My brothers tried to stay at my grandparents house over the weekends and usually did but I stayed hoping they'd just stop one day. When it was a few weeks after my b-day my parents were fighting and I just stopped crying and marched over to a cabinet and grabbed my mothers butcher knife. I held it up and my father backed off. I then gave it to my mom who already had bruises forming on her body and cuts and he ran down the fire escape. Don't ask me why I did that…….I just had a sudden rush of adrenalin or something. Well I was just think why not tie it up in a DBZ plot? Makes sense huh? Well here you go. Its gonna be like a 4 part story. Maybe a little more. Oh and in the beginning of the story Vegeta is like about 6.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it right?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Vegeta sat up straight in his bed the covers falling off of his upper half and onto his thighs. He cringed at the sound that had traveled down the hall and reached his ears waking him up. He tightened his eyes trying to block out the sound but it was useless. The sound completely enveloped his room. Screaming, breaking glass, bangs, crashes; all mixed together.

He covered his ears and hummed but was unsuccessful. The terrified screams of a female and the crashes that sent her to the floor.

The six year old sayian no ouji had witnessed this for the past years of his life since as long as he had remembered. At least once a week.

The two fighting were his parents. His father had most likely just gotten home from a strip club that he happened to "stumble" in while he was drunk.

**__**

He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
She must have done something wrong tonight

Celeri backed up into the wall as she saw him power up a little. She closed her eyes tightly knowing to well what was going to happen next. The smell of cheap perfume and alcohol filled the air of the large room. She saw blotches of makeup on his stern face.

She looked up into his eyes seeing he was advancing on her quickly. The white area of his eyes were red in irritation. She shuddered involuntary pushing her back against the plaster white wall of the pallor.

Tears of fear fell down her soft face leaving read trails as she looked at the one who at the end would be the one to finish off her life.

Approaching her slowly he powered up, a white aura eloping his burly body. His smirk wickedly altered showing lust for blood, screams, and death. He didn't know what he was doing knowing nothing that was happening around him as result of being as drunk as he was.

He quickly slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor with a sickening 'thud' holding her cheek that was now throbbing. Pain spread threw out her body like a flame on characin. She closed her eyes as the pain took over.

**__**

The living room becomes a boxing ring   
It's time to run when you see him   
Clenching his hands

His facial expression was of pure insanity. Celeri knew if she fought back she would be tortured by the soldiers and sold into slavery then killed in the middle of town in front of all the sayian on Vegeta-sai. That was the most embarrassing and lowly thing to happen to someone important, epically royality. She couldn't let that happen. She had a son who was just growing up and needed her and her support. She didn't need him to grow up like his father and do the same thing to his mate.

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The sound of cracking bones filled her mind. She looked down seeing his foot retreating and coming back for a second blow. She cringed as his foot struck her in the chest again.

Trying not to focus on the pain she stood up, stumbling in her attempt. Another vital strike hit her in the thigh. She cried out in pain as she fell back to the hard white tile floor.

He laughed cruelly at her attempt that had obviously failed her. His eyes filled with nothing. He was a different man. A murderous man.

**__**

She's just a woman   
Never Again

He growled as she attempted to stand up using the table that happened to be nearby to support her bodyweight. She groaned in pain as the thumping in her head had yet to cease.

His smile them became twisted as he walked over to the table shooting a ki blast threw it braking it in half sending her to the floor with both sides of the table that was now useless to her.

She pushed the piece of table off of her ankle that was now beginning to bruise. She cringed as more warm moisture began to make its way down her face.

This had to be the worse she had been beaten by him since as long as she knew. She had broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts.

He grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her up to meet his face. She shook involuntarily and he pulled her to her feet.

He then grabbed her by her neck and slammed her to the floor head first. She screamed as she felt warm crimson liquid flow from her forehead. She lay there trying her hardest to stand up.

**__**

I hear her scream, from down the hall   
Amazing she can even talk at all 

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he pictured what was happening. He quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to his closet and grabbed a pair of his armor and under suit. He quickly put it on not caring to straighten it and ran down the long hallway of the north wing of the Castle which was his living quarters.

He turned right once he made it to the end of his hall into the wing his parents occupied. He continued running down the long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever slamming doors open as he looked inside for them.

As he slammed the sixth door in the hallway open he saw his mother on the floor clutching her head while yelling out in agony. On the floor around her was a puddle of fresh crimson blood.

Vegeta, his king was hovering above her laughing at her attempts to stand up.

The six year old prince cringed as he saw the blood pouring out of a gash in his mothers forehead.

He started slowly over to her trying not to be seen by his mothers mate.

His mother lifted her head looking up at him. Her eyes glazed with tears and red from crying. He froze as he saw the blood that stained her face.

**__**

She cries to me, "Go back to bed"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up   
Dead in his hands

He approached her slowly. She glared at her son 'get the hell out of here Vegeta before you get hurt……please' she said to him threw thought.

Like most sayian families they could speak to each other telekinetically. He just froze looking at the expression on her tearstained bloody face. It was a mix of fear, protection, love, hate, despair, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He just stood there seeing everything that was going around him playing in slow motion.

The king quickly smirked. He himself had felt the boys power level as he entered the room. He stared down at his wife who was obviously trying to protect her son. A wicked grin crossed his face. A grin of pure evil.

**__**

She's just a woman   
Never Again 

He cupped his hand in front of him and powered up a ki ball. He pointed it to his wife and let it go. She closed her eyes opening them just as it was about to hit. King Vegeta then redirected his hands to his young son. A evil smirk playing upon his face.

The ki ball fallowed the direction of his bloody hands. The blood on his hands from his wifes' body. "VEGETA!!! MOVE!!!" Screamed the princes' mother as she kicked her husband in the shin making him stumble over a little and the ki ball fallowing his hands and moved also.

The princes eyes widened as he watched as the yellow ki ball near him. All sounds were blocked out as he didn't move. He seemed to be frozen in time. As the ki ball redirected itself again he closed his eyes as it hit him o the left side of his head.

His body fell limply to the floor. Blood gushing out of the large wound that was on his now red colored head.

"This is all your fault bitch!! Fucking go to hell!!" Said King Vegeta as he powered up another ki blast bigger and more powerful then the last. "And this one wont miss!!" He yelled as he let go of the blast and it headed towards the queen.

The blast contained the queens' body hitting her and sending her into painless darkness.

**__**

Been there before, but not like this   
Seen it before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever   
Seen it this bad   
She's just a woman   
Never Again 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A/N: Wow………this is sorta easy for me to write. A lot of this is from experience (minus the ki blast) I guess I can relate to chibi Veggie!!! *hugs chibi Veggie* Well review and tell me if I should continue. If I don't get enough reviews I wont continue. And trust me, I have a lot of surprises planned.


End file.
